


A Promise of More

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eldigan asks Lachesis to tell him about her day.





	A Promise of More

Lachesis let herself into her quarters, already thinking about what she needed to do next. Laundry, probably, unless her brother had taken care of it. She didn't expect him back yet; he'd been off to help in the stables the last time she'd seen him, though that had been before the midday meal. 

Surprisingly, Eldigan was sitting on their bed, reading, though he looked up when Lachesis entered. 

"Eldie!" 

"Welcome back. I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner," Eldigan said softly as he marked his place in the book and set it aside. Lachesis saw the cover only for a moment, but she knew it right away to be about the history of Askr. They'd both been curious, however Eldigan had been the one without as many obligations around the castle. 

"It's very nearly that time," Lachesis said with a smile as she closed the door and then walked over to place her sword with his. "Though I thought I'd see if there was anything that needed washed, first." 

Eldigan shifted and gestured for Lachesis to join him on the bed. She did not need further invitation to scramble up and onto Eldigan's lap, letting him trace her cheek and chin before pulling her into a kiss. She shivered at his touch and shuddered at the kiss and the way his tongue felt against hers. 

"You just bathed?" Eldigan questioned once Lachesis had pulled away to breathe. 

"After practice," Lachesis replied. "I--" 

"Why don't you tell me about your entire day?" Eldigan interrupted, placing one finger on Lachesis' lips. She kissed it, eyeing him. 

"And turn around, lean against me, relax." 

Lachesis moved quickly, turning, and settling back on Eldigan's lap after tugging off her boots and letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. Even with her back against his chest, she could smell his scent and feel him, warm. She shifted just a bit on his lap; wondering what he had planned. 

"After breakfast..." Eldigan prompted as he trailed a hand over her chest, barely pausing to cup one of her breasts. 

"After breakfast," Lachesis began, "I went to get supplies for the day. Maria let me know what we needed from her shift, and I wanted to make sure we had good stock of women's herbs." 

"Go on," Eldigan replied as he reached to pull up her skirt and slip his hand beneath. Lachesis spread her legs a bit as his hand settled on her thigh. 

"I ended up needing to make two trips," Lachesis continued, hesitating as Eldigan's hand slid over and up, hooking his thumb just under the top of her smallclothes. She debated offering to take them off; they were already damp from being pulled on after bathing. They'd be even more damp if Eldigan kept teasing her... 

"How come?" Eldigan asked, his voice soft and close enough to her ear that Lachesis felt each word. She shivered and then shivered again as Eldigan rolled his entire hand down and between her skin and damp material, resting against golden curls. 

"When I arrived with the first bit--" His hand slipped lower, between her legs, just resting. Lachesis tried to arch against him, but Eldigan held her firm. His other arm settled around her, holding her. 

"When I arrived with the first bit--" Two fingers pushed her labia apart, another finger made a slow, long stroke along the length of her before pausing just at her clit. "Eldie!" 

"When you arrived with the first bit," Eldigan prompted. Lachesis could feel him hardening against her. It was maddening and she quite wanted to just turn around and rid him of his clothing. 

"When-- When I arrived with the first bit, Lissa mentioned even more things we needed, because a couple of drunken idiots had been drunken idiots," Lachesis said quickly. No need to detail just who had done what, not as Eldigan started stroking her clit with a pair of fingers. 

"While I was on my way to get those things, I-- Mmmm..." Eldigan moved his hand faster, distracting her entirely. "I-- I saw my wonderful older brother, who was on his way to the stables..." 

Lachesis moaned, already surprisingly close, and then held in a curse as Elidgan slid his fingers back through fresh wetness, not quite penetrating her. 

"I gave him a kiss." Lachesis tried to keep her voice steady as finally, Eligan pressed those fingers into her, deep, and curled them to find a spot she liked stroked nearly as much as her clit. "I promised him more, at the end of the day..." 

"And then you had your shift in the infirmary?" Eldigan questioned. He was hard against her; Lachesis could feel him but she couldn't touch him at all. Her hands were both on the arm holding her, as if she was the one holding him close. Possibly she was. She moaned as his thumb found her clit again. 

"Nothing serious, just a few cuts, some packets for tea, all the usual things." Eldigan pulled his fingers out, stroking them along her vulva, over her clit, and Lacheis wasn't sure she'd ever been so wet. But she wasn't going to get relief, either. 

"I took turns with Lucius getting the midday stew," Lachesis continued. Eldigan's fingers were back inside her again, pushing deep and pulling back. She wanted more than his fingers but she also didn't want him to stop. 

"Then after the end of the shift, I got to the practice yard right when Eirika did." That spot again, and then her clit. She was sure she'd soaked through her smallclothes and likely her skirt. She'd probably soak through Eldigan's pants before he'd finished. Before she'd finished. 

Lachesis closed her eyes at the thought. 

"Then we sparred for awhile, and talked." Lachesis wasn't sure how much to detail there. Would Eldigan let her come before she'd detailed her way back to the room? 

"What did you talk about?" Eldigan questioned. His voice was deep and his movements growing faster. 

"Our wonderful brothers, of course, though I daresay her Ephraim cannot hold a candle to you, Eldie, even if she believes otherwise," Lachesis said quickly. It was true, and from the way Eirika spoke, Ephraim was not nearly patient enough to hold Eirika at the edge like this, either. 

Eldigan's fingers slipped back to her clit, each stroke longer, with more pressure, faster... 

"There was time for a bath, so Eirika and I both took one, and then I returned to see about laundry," Lachesis gasped. She could feel the beginning of her orgasm in her fingers and toes and feel her body readying. Eldigan did not pause this time, or bring her back from the edge. 

"But my wonderful older brother is here, instead, and he knows how very much I-- Ah!" 

She could not hold back her voice as she came, moaning as Eldigan's fingers brought her over the edge and into bliss that coursed through her entire body. He did not still, either, just slowed his strokes to keep her orgasm going until Lachesis thought she truly might lose herself. 

"I love you," she said breathlessly as he finally stopped, his fingers just below her clit. "Enjoy me." 

"Have I not already?" Eldigan questioned as he eased her from him and spread her on the bed. Her smallclothes were tossed before Eldigan moved to undo his pants. He only tugged them down, not wasting time removing them entirely. 

"Eldie..." 

Eldigan kissed her as he positioned himself and slid in without hesitation. He groaned into her mouth as she moaned into his. She grabbed at his hair and reveled in each thrust, unwilling to let go of him until after he found his own, glorious end in her. 

And then she closed her eyes, holding him close until finally he moved lay beside her, his hands in her hair, on her covered breasts, down her stomach and to her soaked thighs. 

"Ask about my days more often," Lachesis said, finally, when she was sure her voice would work. 

"Anything for my beloved little sister," Eldigan replied with a wonderful grin. 

Lachesis smiled back, already planning to hold him to it-- after dinner, though, and after laundry. 

Then she could ask about the history book, perhaps, while kneeling down between his legs-- she had promised, after all.


End file.
